


眼球绮谭

by azulceleste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, PWP, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulceleste/pseuds/azulceleste
Summary: 旗木卡卡西不在家的第十六夜，宇智波带土做了一个被月光亲吻的梦。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·方便（开车）起见的回村if  
·时间大概是三尾事件十年后，两人都刚刚二十出头  
·双暗部。长期同居中

他梦见无星无月的夜空，目之所及只有无限延展的黑暗。没有方向、没有钟点、没有声音、没有陪伴，他独自一人在纯黑的沙漠上行走，意识在漫长的静谧中一点点剥落，崩解成砂尘跌入脚下的虚空。

他已经快要维持不住自己了。我为什么会在这里？我在哪儿？我在做什么？……我是谁？他茫然地用最后一块姑且完整的意识思考着，机械地转动了一下已经无法视物的、龟裂的眼球。

然后他看到了无边黑暗中唯一一个虚浮的光球。是月亮。

月亮很好。太阳会夺走被它照射的物体的颜色，改变被它照到的东西的性状；月亮……月亮的光永远是温柔的、清凉的、没有攻击性的。就算离得很近，近到伸出手就能够到，也不会被灼伤。就算一直盯着，盯到眼睛干涩到刺痛，也依然能够清晰地看到。

虽然是借来的光芒，但月亮把那灼热的光芒驯服了、内化了。月光不属于任何人。月光只属于月亮。

而那理应并不属于任何人的光芒，现在正带着一条银白色的拖尾，划破静寂、黑暗和孤独，朝着他的脸直直坠落下来。

* * *

带土睁开眼，再一次看见了月亮。

不是月亮。虽然是发光的、银白色的、轮廓柔软的，但那并不是月亮。他的发小、挚友、搭档、同居人，足足抛下他十六天的卡卡西，终于结束任务回家了。此刻，沉默的银发男人正背对着月色坐在床边，上身趴伏过来，双臂撑在带土脑袋两侧，脸离得有点近，刚好把带土的脸罩在月光投下形成的阴影里。因为背光，也因为卡卡西不讲道理地把脸放得太近，害得带土不敢——害得他看不清身上人此刻的表情。他只能看到年轻暗部和月光融为一体的银发，以及心宿二一样鲜红闪耀的左眼，让他一度以为是星月一起降落到了自己身上。

于是他稍稍坐起身，用拥抱来迎接眼前的归客。卡卡西在他的拥抱中稍微僵硬了一下，似乎产生了一点微弱的抗拒，但很快又放松下来，软软地倒进他的怀里。

“稍微”僵硬了一下，是真的只有稍微的一下。换成其他人，是断然察觉不到如此微妙的反应的——他们只会以为是秋夜寒冷的空气侵蚀了年轻暗部遮蔽过少的肢体。至于带土，理论上他应该更难察觉；他的半边身体是人造体，几乎隔绝痛感的代价是温感、触觉都异常迟钝，经常被刚端下炉灶的锅子烫到起泡也浑然不觉，还得要他的室友迅速帮忙含进嘴里消毒处理。但是和他一般给人的毛毛糙糙的印象不同，带土的心思其实是相当细腻的；而且，经过长久的同居和亲密搭档，他实在是太熟悉、太了解卡卡西了。心跳、呼吸、脉搏，查克拉的流动，肌肉的痉挛，经脉的震颤，卡卡西身上一切的变化都在他的掌握之中。所以，即使是钝感的身体，也能敏锐地发觉到卡卡西此刻的异样。

于是他的双臂更加用力，把仍然没有完全放松下来的卡卡西紧紧按在怀里。在确定卡卡西已经被他好好抱住了以后，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭怀里人不知何时变成粉红色的耳尖，说，卡卡西，来做吧。

他知道卡卡西不会拒绝。如他所料，男人没有推拒，也没有挣扎，只是保持着把脸埋在他怀里的姿势，闷闷地说，那我先去洗澡。

带土很喜欢卡卡西的声音，偏低但不沙哑，带一点圆润的鼻腔共鸣，在呼唤他的名字时还会有细微的震颤，听起来有一种特别的温柔恳切；但此刻他的声音却带着一种仿佛声带被撕裂过的生涩，让带土联想到一些跟血、尸体、内脏相关的肮脏的东西，这让他没来由地感到生气。

带土的沉默似乎又牵动了怀里人的情绪。银色的脑袋稍稍晃了一下，手掌下腰部的肌肉纹理收紧又松开，卡卡西似乎在犹豫是否应该结束这个拥抱。带土轻轻叹了口气，他知道卡卡西回来前肯定已经做过清理——他太了解同居人的癖好和行为模式了——于是一边保持着环抱的姿势、从背后开始解暗部服的软甲，一边把脑袋埋到卡卡西的颈窝里，夸张地吸了吸鼻子。他闻到药味和血腥味，皱了眉头；但也闻到他给卡卡西在出发前新买的香波的味道，甜甜的焦糖橙子味，让怀里的人闻起来像是……一罐打翻在医院手术台上的新鲜果酱。

他摇摇头，甩开这种毫无情趣的想象，维持着埋首在卡卡西颈窝里的姿势，把手伸向男人去掉了禁锢的腰间。指尖顺着脊柱一点点下滑，探向隐藏在衣物下软肉间隐秘的热源。和干燥微凉、布满细小伤疤的躯干不同，那里的温度总是偏高，肌理细腻柔软，此刻甚至还带着一点可疑的湿润。他用指尖在洞口轻轻叩了一下，那圈湿热软嫩的肌肉便颤抖着退下去，随即又簇拥着迎上来，在进退间带出更多可疑的液体。

这真的……太过分了。带土一边把指尖的液体往卡卡西的会阴上抹开，一边晕乎乎地想。

是的，卡卡西需要休息，他一开始真的只想给归宅的暗部一个纯洁的欢迎抱抱，可以的话最多再交换一个落在额头上的晚安吻。但是自从他把卡卡西抱进了怀里，一切就乱了套。他不想怪卡卡西，暗部的工作总是那个样子，他知道卡卡西此刻需要比工作更强的刺激，需要用失神来逃避思考，他们两个经常为此互相抚慰；但他又不能不怪卡卡西，他的完美计划总是会被卡卡西顶着一脸无辜彻底搞砸，引以为傲的自制心在卡卡西面前也毫无用武之地……为什么，明明既不香（虽然现在被带土买的香波染得香喷喷），也不软（虽然现在在带土的怀里快要软成一滩），性格也差（虽然现在被带土抱得安静又温顺），而且还是个男人……而且还是个男人……！

他越想越觉得卡卡西过分，手上的力气不自觉大了些，重重按上卡卡西已经发热鼓起的会阴。之前一直乖顺放松地任他探索的暗部瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，无法自控地从喉头发出一声短促尖锐的呻吟，差点在逃生本能的驱使下从带土的怀抱中挣脱出去。带土用双臂压制住他，指尖回到了那个湿热的洞口，有节奏地按压着，在一次次肌肤相亲中发出吮吸一样的细小水声。这声响令带土心烦意乱，他决定毫不留情地指出卡卡西的过分之处：“好湿啊……卡卡西，你明明知道一回家我就要抱你，所以才躲在储藏间里把自己收拾过了，现在又反悔想逃吗？”

带土其实也只是随口一猜，而且他话音刚落，就意识到自己无意间袒露了对卡卡西的一些旖旎想像，迟来的羞涩感很快把他的双颊染得绯红。但他无心的指控却令卡卡西的身体在他怀里颤抖起来——痉挛般地一颤——刚才还紧绷着的肌肉很快变得放松柔软，被夜风吹得微凉的干燥肌肤也逐渐蒙上了温热的水汽。于是带土知道他猜中了。

卡卡西没有开口作答，只是略带迟疑地抬起原先撑在床上的双臂，环绕上带土宽阔的脊背。纤长的手指轻轻沿着两边身体的接缝处婆娑，仿佛在发出无声的邀约：来吧，我不逃。


	2. Chapter 2

不管怎么说，半个多月的分离还是太久了。自从带土答应了卡卡西进行写轮眼连携练习的要求，和后者一起搬进现在这间小屋，他们的关系已经发生了太多微妙的改变。虽然还没有接过吻——毕竟接吻可是只有热恋的情侣才能做的事情——但同为年轻男性，关系也还算密切，因此也顺其自然地……做了一些过于亲密的事情。

第一次意外发生在搬家的第一夜，当时还没有置办家具，两人将就着睡在地毯上，带土因为失眠辗转反侧，狂躁间一只微凉的手抚上了他的下体……他愣住了，没有来得及拒绝，就已经在对方的套弄下缴了械。虽然事后回想起来，卡卡西手上的动作其实带着一种青涩的犹疑，但生理和心理的刺激还是过于强烈，导致带土居然真的在高潮后意识一片空白，一直昏睡到了第二天清晨。他一睁眼就看到蜷缩着睡在旁边的卡卡西，银白的睫毛微微颤动，双颊泛着不自然的潮红；于是他掀开被子、闭上眼睛，摸索到卡卡西下体散发着热气的鼓包，把写轮眼前一晚无意识录下的卡卡西的动作在脑海中回放了一遍，模仿着乱摸一通，居然真的帮半睡半醒的卡卡西解决了晨勃，这才将将扳回一城。

在这之后，他们的情感关系依然没有什么特别的进展——毕竟他们是最好的朋友，已经足够亲密了——但肉体关系的进展速度却快得有些超乎想象。第一次意外后三天，他们已经可以主动躺在新买的沙发上互相抚慰；一周之后，当他们在带土的床上互相套弄的时候，卡卡西突然抽身下移，爬到带土的腿间，握住那根已经挺立起来的柱体，张口含住了正在汩汩吐出爱液的龟头，亲吻一般地吮吸起来。这实在过于意外和突然，带土在被含住的一瞬间便几乎失去了意识，全程只能盯着卡卡西嘴角被润滑液、前列腺液、精水和口水染得湿漉漉的小痣魂飞天外，直到看到卡卡西的喉结随着吞咽的动作上下移动、松开嘴发出“啵”的一声、默默起身抹去唇边液体的那一刻彻底当机。他在梦境里经历了一整晚旖旎迷幻的闪回，又是直到第二天清晨才从过量的刺激中清醒过来，并在回礼的过程中不小心越了界，最后交代在卡卡西大腿间温软柔嫩的缝隙里。

但过去的亲密行为也并不都是那么……可堪回味。第一次插入性行为就是最糟糕的经历。他们刚刚结束任务，对方的目标似乎是写轮眼，带土以整条右臂为代价骗取了敌人的破绽，卡卡西用千鸟完成了最后一击，从敌人胸腔中抽出手臂时脸色差到发青。带土下意识想要喊他的名字，却发现自己的喉咙不知何时竟然紧张到痉挛，发不出声音。这时卡卡西转过头来，闭着左眼，只用右眼望着带土，身上脚下都是敌人回溅的血，晦暗空洞的眼神让带土想到某个他——他们——刻意想要回避的血池地狱。带土感到自己的那只写轮眼开始发热，封存在记忆深处的断片逐渐侵略他的意识和视界，长期被强行压抑的负面冲动激烈地冲撞起他内心那道并不十分坚固的禁锢。想要掠夺，想要占有，想要彻底破坏……他的声带终于成功振动了，却鬼使神差地冒出一句“来做吧”。

于是就真的做了。在尸山血海旁，带土用仅剩的左臂把卡卡西按到枯木上，原本想要用嘴来掠夺，但卡卡西喘着气转过身去，主动趴到了树干上，沉下腰、翘起屁股、拨开臀肉，用自己沾了药膏的指尖一点点叩开那个紧紧闭合的洞口，看向带土的视线暧昧不明。这实在是再明显不过的暗示，就算是带土这样偶尔偷看卡卡西的《亲热天堂》都会羞到满脸绯红的处男也能理解；于是他顺着本能进入了那具过分紧张的躯体，两人都因为从未体验过的疼痛倒抽了一口冷气。托白绝体的福，带土很快从痛感中恢复过来，快感从结合处一波波漾开，他毫无预兆地开始了律动，在追寻快乐的过程中一点点操开卡卡西干涩抗拒的甬道，把那里开拓成湿软驯顺的肉筒。高潮来临前他想要退出，柱身刚刚滑出一半，被卡卡西用颤抖的手指环住，带土立刻意识到这是在挽留。他难以自持地尽数射在了卡卡西体内，接着趴倒在卡卡西光滑的脊背上，沉浸在射精后的余韵中，一只手环着卡卡西的腰、支撑着他，另一只手向下探向卡卡西的性器。毕竟之前一直没有来得及照顾这里，卡卡西要用双手支撑也无暇顾及，所以他还得——

他僵住了。

是软的。

* * *

自那以后，他们仍然会互相帮忙做手活口活，也用腿解决过几次问题，但默契地再也没有过更进一步的肌肤之亲。但是今天……卡卡西似乎已经准备好了，至于带土……虽然生理心理都还没有完全进入状态，但这回是他提出的邀约，他不想让卡卡西失望，他决心一定要负责到底。

因为太久没有做过，两人都有一点拘谨。带土的手从卡卡西的脊背滑向腰侧，来回了几趟，最后终于下定决心似地停在卡卡西紧身衣的下缘，想把他的底衣脱掉。卡卡西轻轻按住带土的手，微微拉开一点距离，自己褪下了下肢的衣物，拉下了面罩，然后熟练地向下滑去，叼住带土睡衣的下摆，帮他脱了下来。配合着卡卡西的动作，带土迅速拉下了松垮的睡裤，把内裤急匆匆推到胯骨下面，解放了禁锢已久的肉刃。卡卡西看了看带土脱得半调子的内裤，又看了看他勃起得毫无保留的性器，脸上的表情又松动了些——带土几乎要以为他在笑了——然后俯下身去，轻轻亲吻了一下那个精神饱满的小家伙，接着把那块惨兮兮绷在带土大腿根的布料慢慢推到了膝弯处。他的动作太过温吞，这使得带土感到一阵没来由的焦躁；于是带土手上用力，把卡卡西按到床上，自己也跟着躺倒，顺便三下五除二蹬掉了身上最后一块碍事的布料。

现在他终于和卡卡西裸裎相对了——说是“相对”也不对，因为只有他是光裸的，卡卡西却只有脸和下半身暴露在空气中，上身的衣物依然整整齐齐贴在身上，甚至连暗部的过肘手套还没有摘下。他们就以这样的姿态抱在一起磨蹭，带土一点点感受到怀里的卡卡西被他捂软、捂热，僵硬的四肢放松下来后便和他的交缠在一起，焦糖橙子味的蓬松脑袋一下下往他怀里拱。冰冷坚硬的杀人兵器被他捂成了温暖柔软的撒娇小猫，这让带土感到一种难以形容的自负和满足；他低下头蹭了蹭怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋，得到几下软软的磨蹭和一串餍足的哼声。这样的卡卡西实在太过少见，带土顿时觉得自己的胸腔从内而外都被一种柔软的情绪填满了；他甚至开始想，干脆今晚就还是这样随便蹭蹭好了，毕竟卡卡西已经很累了，而他自己的问题应该由他自己解决。于是他收紧手臂，揽住卡卡西的腰，另一只手伸到背后去够被推到一边的被子。卡卡西顺从地给他抱着，扬起头亲了亲带土因为无心打理而冒出一点青色胡茬的下巴；但又伸出胳膊，按住了带土想要给两人盖上被子的手，同时用鼻腔发出一声低低的哼鸣，像是疑惑又像是抗议。

带土只好放下被子，改为揽着卡卡西的脑袋，一边轻轻挠着怀中人后脑细软的碎发，一边解释他的意图。卡卡西沉默了一会儿，接着往前探了探身子，进一步缩短了两人的距离；现在他们俩赤裸的下半身已经完全贴在一起了。带土原本还在思考应该说些什么来打破当下有些尴尬的沉默，但在他的性器触碰到卡卡西性器的那一刻大脑瞬间炸成一片空白——他清晰地意识到，和他一样，卡卡西也已经完全勃起了。在他设法重拾语言能力的期间，卡卡西已经把滚烫的双颊深深埋进了带土怀里，一只手虚虚按在带土的手腕上，引领着那条手臂来到自己的后方，拨开臀部，停在那个早已做好万全准备的地方。带土怔怔地顺着卡卡西的指引探进去一根手指，没有任何阻碍，放松的肉环乖顺地承受了异物的侵入，里面都是肉——热的、软的、湿的肉，从四面八方涌来，有节奏地挤压着他的手指。他无话可说了；卡卡西是真的准备好了给他抱。

于是他抽出手指，扶住卡卡西，让他和自己一起坐起来。他稍微调整了一下位置，后背抵住床头，屈起双腿做支撑，接着捧着卡卡西劲瘦的腰肢，把他端端正正地摆到自己的髋骨上方，让他的洞口对准自己勃发的凶器。卡卡西已经开始喘了，汗珠顺着贯穿左眼的伤疤滑下来，最后颤抖着停在下颌上；他抬起支在床上的双臂，改用膝盖和大腿撑住，想要自己掰开臀瓣坐下去。带土轻轻把卡卡西的手拍开，卡卡西抬起眼皮，飞快地看了一眼带土的表情，接着立刻心有灵犀一般紧紧环住带土的脖子；于是带土十指紧紧卡在卡卡西的骨盆上方，双臂和下身一齐用力，一口气整根顶了进去。

卡卡西果然已经做好了迎接带土的完全准备。带土进得很顺利，把他的里面填得满满当当，肠道上的每一道褶皱都被撑开熨平，充血膨胀的粘膜紧紧包裹住体内突突跳动的肉棒。卡卡西下意识地触摸了一下自己紧绷的小腹，他以为自己的肚子一定已经被顶穿了，不然怎么会这么涨……这么满……这么热……整个下半身都陷入了无力的酥麻，他不由自主地摆动了一下腰肢，想要从这个快要把他淹没的快感地狱里稍微上浮一点，多少挽回一点理智；但他实在被填得太满了，所以这下移动并没有为他带来喘息的空间，只是让带土的物事在他体内稍微变换了一下位置和角度，茎体弯曲处虬结跳动的血管狠狠擦过他体内某处隐秘的热源。卡卡西原本在张嘴喘息，因为这下突然的刺激，一声短促的呻吟不受控制地溢了出来。他从没听过自己发出这种失态的声音，巨大的羞耻感迫使他紧紧咬住双唇、屏住呼吸，想要彻底保持安静，但缺氧却令他头晕目眩，全部的血液和仅剩的意识好像一口气涌到了两人结合的地方，现在的他几乎满脑子只有带土了。

带土这边的状况也不容乐观。其实，在这之前，他已经几乎快要忘记上回埋在卡卡西身体里是什么感觉了……他想，都是卡卡西的错。像这样，只是插在里面，就舒服到快要失去意识，真的太狡猾、太不讲道理了……就算是快感，一下子接受过量也会难受，超过太多了就会坏掉。卡卡西绝对是知道这一点的，他们两个没有什么事能瞒过对方……那个喜欢捉弄人的恶劣家伙，一定是故意要他爽，要他爽到失神，要他为无法记住卡卡西体内比奶油大福的夹馅还要细腻柔软的触感长久地后悔，因为这样带土再见到他就没法正常思考了——满脑子只会想着该怎么再找一次机会好好地插他——这样他就可以笑话带土；而带土，带土就会真的再一次把他按倒在随便什么地方，进入他，占有他，插他插到那张讨厌的嘴只能用来喊带土的名字，那个过分聪明的大脑只能用来想带土的事，那只眼睛……那只血红色的眼睛……里面映着的只有……

各种思绪乱成一团，带土喘息着，调动起全部的理智，想要赶快平复下情绪，等两人适应之后再开始动作。但他怀里的卡卡西却突然又开始呻吟起来，情色的鼻音中似乎带有一点轻微的痛苦。带土顿时乱了阵脚，他低下头亲了亲卡卡西通红的耳尖，问道：“怎么了？”

“唔……”卡卡西慢慢抬起头来，于是带土可以看到他紧锁的眉头和湿润的嘴唇，不自觉地把怀抱又收紧了些，“你……啊……你、你先不要动……”

这真是没来由的指控，带土忍不住感到一阵委屈：“可是……可是，我没有在动啊……”

那为什么你的小兔又变大了一圈啊……！卡卡西原本想要这样控诉，但当他微微睁开眼，看到带土面颊通红、眼睛湿润、稍稍嘟起嘴的样子，便把抱怨的话又咽了回去。他觉得自己的心脏仿佛被一只温暖的手紧紧攥了一把，于是下身也随着心脏的颤动不由自主地夹了一下。

“你、你你，你还说别人……你不要动啊……！”这一下夹得带土又疼又爽，他下意识收紧了胳膊，把卡卡西嵌进自己怀里，自己则把脸埋进卡卡西头顶蓬松柔软的发旋。突然加深的拥抱进一步缩短了两人间所有的距离，牵扯着带土的下身也更往更深处去了一点

“哈、啊……？唔……呜呜……”卡卡西原本想说，你怎么又动了？但张开嘴就变成不成调子的低喘和呻吟。他已经累坏了，脑内嗡鸣眼前发黑，即使闭上眼，也还是能在一片漆黑中看到无数光点像萤火虫一样不规则地飞行。于是他只好从善如流地倒进面前的怀抱里，把脸搁在带土蒙着一层细汗的胸膛上歇息。带土的肌肉已经练得很好，放松的状态下柔软又富有弹性，像云朵一样托着他；卡卡西觉得自己的灵魂快要飞出去了。他的心跳声已经响进了大脑里，现在又隔着一层恰到好处的肌肤血肉，和带土胸腔里那颗交响共鸣；下半身里衔着的那把楔子也在配合着收缩鼓动，从四面八方敲击他的轰鸣声已经快要把他最后的理智都震塌了。

于是他只好努力呼救：“带土，太多了……”

“……？”带土疑惑地偏了偏脑袋。

当他还在思考卡卡西的话究竟所指为何，年轻暗部的嘴唇已经贴上他胸口两边身体交界的中线，开始了绵长的亲吻；而卡卡西下面的……下面的嘴，也在有规律地舒张收缩，湿热的软肉恋恋不舍地放开，又急不可耐地簇拥上来，简直像在……舔吮他的性器。

从卡卡西回来到现在，他们两个明明连嘴唇都还没在一起贴过，下体却已经在热烈地缠吻了。

想到这一点，带土的心脏砰砰跳动起来，连带着下体也开始充血抽动。恍惚间他彷佛觉得自己有两个心脏，两个心脏都和卡卡西紧密相接；浑身的血液都向那两处涌去，大脑的指挥权被架空，他现在什么都不想——什么都不想去想——只想深深地、深深地吻卡卡西。

于是他双手捧起卡卡西的脸，用舌头分开卡卡西柔软的薄唇，用力地、虔诚地吻了下去。卡卡西似乎有些惊慌，下意识地想要合拢嘴，又害怕会咬伤带土，于是就呈现出一种半推半就的姿态，牙齿轻轻磕上带土的舌面就立刻撤开，原本因为想要发声而微微抬起的舌头被带土勾出来含吮，最后只能发出一点无力的哼哼声，借此进行微弱的抵抗。带土自然不会因为这种程度的抗议就轻易放弃既有战果，他放开了卡卡西的舌头，转而舔舐起男人高热的口腔，舌头模仿着抽插的姿势在对方唇齿间进出，下体配合着开始进行缓慢的顶弄。他其实之前并没有过这种接吻的经验，他和卡卡西之间的吻永远是温情的、柔和的，更像是一种安慰和祝福；但他现在却在用吻攻城略地，而且似乎生来擅长于此，仅凭本能就可以把卡卡西——理论知识丰富但实践经验为0的卡卡西——吻到几近失神。

快感的潮水淹没了卡卡西，他彻底迷失了。大脑罢工导致肌肉失控，他在半昏迷的状态下突然抽搐起来，原本没头于亲吻中的带土被意外的变故吓了一跳，立刻放开了对卡卡西的禁锢，摇晃起他的肩膀，漆黑的瞳仁也在刺激下转出鲜红的三勾玉。带土原本想要打开写轮眼查看一下卡卡西经脉与查克拉流动的状态，但开眼的一瞬间映入眼帘的景象却令他几乎忘记了应该如何呼吸——

他看到的，是一个黑色短发、面目可憎、半人半鬼的男人。

面目可憎，或许是有点过分的说法。毕竟，就算五官因为过度的震惊和焦虑而变形扭曲，还是能看出男人堪称精致的眉眼，搭配上方正的脸型，以及总是好像在生气的、偏厚的嘴唇，年龄感乃至性别感就变得相当模糊，透出一种少年人的稚气；但是，空洞干瘪的左眼，再加上遍布整张右脸的可怖疤痕，又把这张脸切割得支离破碎，看起来仿佛粗制滥造的般若能面。说是半人半鬼，一方面是因为男人可怖的颜面，另一方面是因为男人异质的身体——虽然肌肉的形状饱满漂亮，却像是把人的身体和什么异质的材料强行缝合拼贴在一起，一道明显的接缝从中间横贯而过，一半是健康的肉色，另一半则是无机质的惨白，在月光下显得尤其惨淡……看起来简直像是一具刚从地狱里爬出来的尸体。

地狱。他想到了十年前，那个地狱一般的雨夜，少女脸朝下倒在血泊里，彻底失去了呼吸。

饿鬼。他想到了十年前，那个血雨凝成的地狱，浑身浴血的少年看着血池里月亮的倒影，月亮是红的，少年如同鬼魅。

写轮眼。他被驱赶到意识一角的理性在拼命呐喊，闭上眼睛，让卡卡西也闭上眼睛，他的眼睛失控了，你现在共享的是他的视野，你不可以再看了——不可以让他再看了——你看到的是——你们看到的是——

但他无能为力。他已经失去了做任何事情的力气。他只能像雕像一样，维持着双手搭在卡卡西肩上的姿势，眼泪决堤一般从仅剩的右眼中涌出，彷佛魂魄被突然抽走了。

当卡卡西逐渐恢复意识、整理好胀痛到快要爆炸的左眼周围的查克拉、终于恢复对视野的控制时，看到的就是这样一个茫然失神、满脸泪痕、仿佛心脏刚刚被撕裂过的带土。

“带土！”他立刻忘记了自己左眼的疼痛，伸出手想要触碰带土的脸，又在还有一个指节距离的地方停住，无力地垂落下来；他的嘴唇颤抖，想要安慰，想要道歉，想要说几句轻松的话缓和一下氛围，但最后艰难地吐出来的几个音节还是：“……带土……”

他就这样焦虑地试探着，犹疑着，无望地天人交战着。但是带土始终没有回应，时间仿佛在他身上定格了——如果不是右眼的三勾玉还在飞快转动的话。勾玉很快变成了首尾相衔的手里剑，似乎下一秒他就会打开神威从这里逃离。卡卡西彻底乱了阵脚，他再一次呼唤了带土的名字，带着一点点慌乱的哭腔，闭上眼睛、凑过脸去，不得章法地亲吻起带土来。

“带土……”他亲吻带土发烫的额头，吻过带土因为伤疤缺了一截的眉角。

“带土……？”他亲吻带土挺立的鼻梁，吻过带土伤痕累累的面颊。

“带土……！”他亲吻带土干瘪的左眼，吻过带土眼下纵横的泪痕。

他终于把带土的灵魂从噩梦里吻了回来。

“……卡卡西？”带土有些茫然地转动了一下眼珠，万花筒已经变回了三勾玉。他微微眯起眼，看着卡卡西还没有褪去潮红的脸，努力想要回忆起先前的状况；但他突然发现，卡卡西的左眼下面有几道不甚明显的泪痕，于是就探过身子去，小心地舔掉了。

卡卡西似乎没有料到他这一突然的举动，愣了一下，随即阖上眼皮、稍稍扬起脸，驯顺地配合起带土的动作。等到带土舔完起身，他又小心翼翼地睁开眼，喊了一声“带土”。

“嗯？我在。怎么了？”带土轻轻地摸了摸卡卡西的脑袋。要是在往常，卡卡西肯定要抗议带土这明显带有以大欺小色彩的不公行为；但他现在只是关切地注视着带土，指尖不安地在带土的颈侧到肩膀间游走：“刚才……你为什么……？”

似乎是对自己的提问感到后悔，他没有说完就闭上了嘴巴。带土沉默了一会儿，再次摸了摸他的脑袋：

“我看到了地狱。”


	3. Chapter 3

地狱。

卡卡西感到左眼一阵刺痛。恍惚间他看到巨大的落石，血肉模糊的少年，青紫的电光，绝望的少女，胸口的空洞，沉默的墓碑。他听到残破的风箱一样狼狈断续的鼓风，许久才意识到那是他自己的呼吸声；一股巨大的、难以名状的恐惧攫住了他，压迫着他的左眼、心肺、肋骨、腹部，迫使他必须捂住嘴、弓起身子，才不至于发出好像从内部被人打碎一样令人反胃的干呕声。带土似乎把手放在了他的背上——他已经没有余力去确认那温热的触感究竟是真实还是假象——但他还是条件反射地整个人弹起来，拼命想要后退，像一只被踩住了尾巴的猫。

“呜……”躲闪的动作牵动了两人依然连接在一起的下体，内脏被拉扯的钝痛把卡卡西的意识拉回了现实。左眼仍然在突突跳动，随之而来的是他再熟悉不过的、查克拉使用过度带来的酸麻无力。他实在太过聪明，聪明到立刻意识到这是写轮眼失控的后遗症状，以及……这就是造成方才带土痛苦反应的罪魁祸首。

于是他再一次被击碎了。

过度的绝望反而令卡卡西产生了一种灵魂出窍般的淡漠，他看到卡卡西坐在了脑中的审判桌后，面对着犯人栏中的卡卡西落下了法槌。是的，卡卡西这个男人——这个总是踩在同伴的尸体上向上攀爬的男人——死后必定是要下地狱的。毕竟他的罪太大、太多了，无能、自私、自大、贪得无厌，占用着带土的眼睛，辜负了带土的期望，破坏了和带土的约定，恬不知耻地引诱、霸占了带土，甚至还要不断给带土带来新的痛苦……卡卡西的存在本身，是否就是折磨带土的痛苦来源？

这个念头令他顿时如坠冰窟。他无法继续思考了，脑内法庭被迫休庭，审判席上的他和被告席上的他同时被押入了死囚房。带土的物事还在他体内突突跳着，身体里和后背上传来的温度让他只想忘记一切去索取更多，但是自我厌恶终究压过了情欲，他已经无法再继续下去了。他的手还搭在带土的肩膀上，虽然浑身酸软无力，但只要就着现在的姿势稍稍用力，还是能勉强从带土身上离开；可他已经没有勇气去扶带土的身体了，于是只能默默把手垂下来，撑着床，下身肌肉也配合着绞紧发力，想要从带土身上退下来。

“卡卡西……！”带土条件反射地扣住卡卡西的腰，把他按回到自己怀抱里。因为卡卡西的动作稍微滑出一点的肉棒，又随着带土的动作重新整根没入，甚至进到了更深的地方——敏感的龟头传来的触感告诉带土，他刚才突破了深处某个紧紧闭锁的肉环，开拓到了以前从未到达过的处女地。卡卡西猛地后仰，漏出一声尖锐的呻吟，胸口缺氧一样快速起伏着，依然严丝合缝包裹着带土的肉壁痉挛着收紧了。带土忍不住想起卡卡西之前为他深喉时的感触，现在他插在一个更紧、更热、更湿的洞里，洞穴友好、热情又温柔……尽管洞的主人突然之间变得抗拒、疏远又冷淡。

“哈、啊……带、带土……你怎么……”卡卡西原本想说“你怎么还硬着”，一想到刚才带土空洞的眼神和满脸的泪痕，立刻失去了抱怨的力气，整颗心充满了一种难以用语言形容的酸楚。都是他的错，都是因为他的无能……因为他到现在也没法用好那件宝贵的礼物……

于是他闭上嘴、阖上眼、偏过头去，整张脸落进夜晚深沉的阴影里，看不清表情；只有左眼上的疤痕裸露在月光中，湿漉漉的，像是变回了刚被划开的伤口。

“……”带土看着卡卡西的伤疤——卡卡西为了他留下的伤疤——一时间陷入了手足无措的境地。他想再摸摸卡卡西的头顶安慰他，又怕卡卡西不喜欢；他想亲亲卡卡西的脸逗逗他，又怕卡卡西不耐烦；他其实很想亲亲卡卡西的眼睛，毕竟他……看起来好像在流泪……

但是卡卡西在拒绝他。虽然嘴上没有拒绝，下体也没有拒绝，但他能看到卡卡西的心在拒绝他。他说不出话了。

这时卡卡西的嘴唇动了动，带土紧张地注视着那两片软肉的动作，眼中的三勾玉再次快速旋转起来。来吧，卡卡西，带土想，我已经做好准备了……“你怎么这么无能”也好，“你怎么这么自私”也好，“你怎么这么贪得无厌”也好，不管你怎么说我……无论你要怎样拒绝我……

然而卡卡西却用非常虚弱，又好像非常难过的声音说：“带土……”

他说：“我已经……不需要你的眼睛了。你把它拿回去吧……”

带土在这之前设想了一千种卡卡西拒绝自己的说辞，但无论如何也无法预想到这种回答。他生气了。

万花筒已经打开，他强硬地把卡卡西的脸掰正，逼迫他直视自己——也强迫自己去直视他，不带任何羞赧、躲闪和犹疑——直到卡卡西的左眼中也出现了神威的花纹。他审视着卡卡西，审视着那个被现主人要求退回的“礼物”，陷入了不知应指向谁的愤怒之中。他又回想起一开始卡卡西悲哀的表情、冰冷的皮肤、僵硬的身体，还有浓浓的草药味和洗发水的甜香也遮掩不住的血腥味，感到一阵强烈的恶心：既恶心因为可笑的负罪感强迫自己迎合带土的卡卡西，更恶心一厢情愿地陶醉于自我感动之中，心安理得地以“爱”的名义桎梏了卡卡西的、愚蠢的自己。

废物。他的心脏缩紧下坠，双手也跟着下移，扼住了卡卡西的脖颈。他感受到卡卡西喉结的软骨在他的掌心里翻动，长期不见日光的苍白脸颊上迅速泛满不健康的红霞，因为之前的亲吻变得润泽的嘴唇也迅速失去了光彩。或许是因为想要缓解缺氧的痛苦，卡卡西的嘴唇微微张开，但是又不自然地颤动着，似乎想说点什么。还有什么可说的？只会用来撒谎的嘴，只会用来伤人的嘴，旖旎和温存都是假的，关心和祝福不过是为了逃避责任……带土不想说了，也不想听了，他决定等卡卡西一开口就去封他的嘴，把他的舌尖咬出血来。但卡卡西只是紧紧闭起双眼，在愈发吃力的喘息中，拼命把嘴唇拢成一个“O”的形状，接着又在发出声音前认命般地散开了。

垃圾。怒火灼烧着带土的胃部，他觉得自己快要吐了。垃圾就该进到垃圾桶里去，他此刻多么想进入神威一走了之，再也不用面对卡卡西，再也不用为自己的无能为力感到后悔，再也不用去思考自己的眼睛是否反而成为拖累卡卡西的累赘……但是他没法躲。卡卡西手上有神威的钥匙，他可以随时叩开带土内心世界的大门。愤怒和不甘侵蚀着他，他收紧了手上的力量，把卡卡西的脸拽到自己面前，命令道：“睁开左眼。”

于是他就真的看到卡卡西的睫毛像起飞前的蝶翼一样扇动起来；男人拼命和逃避痛苦的本能搏斗着，缓缓抬起眼，漏出一点写轮眼暗红色的光芒。于是他就俯身朝那只不受欢迎的眼睛咬了下去——但在嘴唇接触到卡卡西震颤的皮肤的一瞬间，撕咬的动作变成了舔吮，舌尖来回抚过震颤的晶体，最终来到同样在发抖的眼睑——说到底，卡卡西浑身从内到外，已经没有任何一处不是在发抖了——抵住某个陈旧割伤造成的凹凸不平的缺口，轻轻撩拨了一下。

啊……果然是湿的。带土淡淡地想，之前那些激烈的感情仿佛被舌尖咸湿的触感一下冲走了大半。他稍微松开了一点双手的禁锢，毫不意外地听到卡卡西发出一声失控的哀鸣。于是他坐起身，等卡卡西逐渐找回呼吸，再次俯身过去——这次停留在卡卡西的耳边——咬住了男人的耳垂。

“你就是个只会说漂亮话的骗子，”他含含糊糊地说，然后差点被下身传来的刺激绞得缴了械，“你、呜呜……你的千鸟，你的雷切，你的神威，哪个不——啊、呃，哪个不要用到我的眼睛？居然说什么不需要了……没了我的眼睛，你怎么保护自己？早就、啊啊、早就要死了！”

不应该这样的。他原本应该说，虽然是没有用的礼物，但我既然送给你就不会收回，你自己决定怎么处理，不要来问我；就算没有了写轮眼，你也依然是厉害的上忍，千鸟的死角可以由我来补足，雷切的轨道可以让我来校准，神威的落点可以交给我来调整，我们还是可以一起保护同伴；虽然那是我所拥有的最好的东西了……我不知道还有什么可以给了……但如果对你来讲真的只是负担和累赘，我也……我会很伤心的啊！但是，但是……

但是卡卡西害得他脑子里一团乱麻，最后说出口的反而成了小孩子一样不讲道理的赌气话。

他此时又有点痛恨起自己的身体了。因为白绝体的感觉比较迟钝，所以他其实需要一段时间才能进入状态；然而一旦勃起，得益于柱间细胞强大的持久力，他又很难平复下去。他的下体到现在依然硬得发疼，好好地插在卡卡西里面，时不时被狠狠地夹一下，有时——比如刚才——甚至会被一阵一阵有节奏地用力吮吸，吸得他头晕目眩，眼前金星直冒，连话都没法完整地说下去。握在卡卡西脖子上的手不知何时已经滑落到上臂，现在他的动作又变得像是在揽着卡卡西一样了。

卡卡西虽然脸上的潮红还没有退下去，但似乎已经从窒息中平复过来，又恢复了那种令带土心烦意乱的、小心翼翼的神情：“千鸟、雷切和神威并不只属于我一个人……”他顿了一下，垂下了眼睛，“而且，死对于忍者是很普通的事情……”

听起来就好像卡卡西随时可以去死一样。

带土的怒气又蹿上来了，他握紧了卡卡西刺有暗部纹样的肩头，强压下想要用木遁把那个图案割碎的念头，大声说：“但是我发誓要保护你和琳的！”这句话明显戳中了卡卡西的软肋，脸上的红潮一口气消失了大半，但是带土已经无暇再去顾及他的感受了：“只有这句话，我不想让它落空……我们都没保护好琳，现在我只剩你了！我怎么能……我怎么能不保护好你……”

啊，真恶心，自以为是又自我感动。带土恨死一旦面对卡卡西就会变得口不择言的自己了——说什么保护不保护的，他凭什么要把自己置于卡卡西的保护者的地位？明明并不是……那么亲密的关系……

眼眶在发热，带土低下头吸了吸鼻子，他绝对不想在这种场合下落泪。但是一只微凉的、骨节分明的、布满细密的划伤和薄茧的手——或许是怕划伤带土，卡卡西不知何时已经把手臂上的护具取下来了——轻轻拂过了他湿润的下眼睑。他抬起头来，对上了卡卡西同样有些湿润的双眼。

“所以你才该拿回本应属于你的眼睛……你曾经说过，成对的写轮眼才是最强的，”卡卡西的声音和他手上的动作一样轻柔，“等你变强了，就可以保护更多的人了……你不是一直想要成为火影吗？到那个时候……”

有写轮眼就能变强，这是卡卡西的观点。所以他并没有觉得眼睛是累赘……这个想法，让带土被苦涩填满了的心里，又渐渐开始翻腾起轻松、甜蜜的浪花。但他既然刚才已经摆出了有些过于强硬的姿态，就不愿意立刻像被撸了尾根的猫一样软化下来，于是只是摇摇头，往卡卡西的手心里蹭了蹭：“我要保护的是笨蛋卡卡西，‘更多的人’里一定包括笨蛋卡卡西吗？笨蛋卡卡西那么笨，有了我的眼睛都……都活得很艰难，就连自己保护自己都做不到。”他顿了顿，双手下移，从卡卡西紧身衣的下缘探进去，向上摸索到年轻暗部腰间带有一点潮热湿气的绷带，“不要以为我不知道你衣服下是什么乱七八糟的样子，你换药的绷带都是我买好塞到你忍具包里的，”他脑海中浮现出卡卡西在储藏间里自己咬牙缝合伤口、扎上绷带的模样，刚刚轻快了一些的心脏又往下沉了一点，“要是没有了我的眼睛，你还能做什么？当一颗只有一发的烟花吗？”

他一边说着，一边把他口中的一次性烟花按进怀里，双手发力扯掉了卡卡西身上最后的遮挡。现在他们终于真正地、完完全全地裸裎相对了。他想让卡卡西的脸贴上自己的胸膛，然而卡卡西把双臂折叠着阻挡在两人中间，似乎想要挣脱开：“是的，带土，我只是个垃圾……所以你的眼睛……”

真是没完没了。为什么笨蛋总是那么固执？“你在说什么啊，”带土赌气地捏了一把卡卡西的屁股，总算让怀里的人稍微安分了一点，“我早就送给你了，那就是你的眼睛，跟我有什么关系？”

“可你刚才……”卡卡西的抵抗越来越微弱了，“还在说‘我的眼睛’……”

原来是因为这个。

“啊，那是，那是……”带土腿上手上一起发力，调换了姿势；之前是卡卡西骑在带土的身上，现在带土完全利用起他身材的优势，把卡卡西整个包进了自己的阴影里，“那是因为，你是我的！”下体再次传来令人眼冒金星的快感，不满被打断的带土低头咬了咬卡卡西的嘴唇，拉起他的手，结了一个寅之印。他试着从相接处探查、催动卡卡西的经脉，很快在两人贴在一起的指尖感受到了查克拉的流动；于是他轻轻吹了一口气，一个橙黄色的小火球便颤颤巍巍浮了起来，“你看，我甚至可以直接从你的身体里提炼查克拉……你的精神、你的肉体，现在都是我的了。你身上包的绷带也是我的，用的沐浴露也是我的，整个人从里到外都是我的，为什么眼睛不能算我的？”

带土转过头来，望进卡卡西的眼睛。那双平时总是没精打采的眼睛此时瞪得很圆、很大，瞳孔彷佛被水波晕开了，亮闪闪水汪汪的，像两潭深深的小湖，从湖面到湖底映着的有且只有宇智波带土，好像那就是点亮湖水的唯一的光明。

“带土……”卡卡西的声音也像是月光下的湖水一样，在带土的心尖荡起层层涟漪，“是的，我是……”

“不对，”之前怔怔望着卡卡西的带土此时回过神来，打断了卡卡西的告白，“我刚才说错了。你不是我的。卡卡西，你就是我。旗木卡卡西就是宇智波带土……你带着我的一部分活了那么久，早就变成我的眼睛、我的肉体、我的意志，我们根本就是一体的。”他闭上眼睛，低下头去，这回是轻柔地、亲昵地亲了卡卡西的嘴唇，“我们根本就是一体的……”

然后他再次托起卡卡西的脸，让卡卡西直视他的眼睛。

“你看我的眼睛。你看到了什么？”

卡卡西眨眨眼，透过朦胧的水雾，望进带土已经变回漆黑的右眼。在那只眼睛里，他看到且只看到旗木卡卡西。他也知道，此时自己眼中必然有且只有宇智波带土。他们此时此刻就是这个世界中彼此的唯一。

于是他喃喃地说：“我看到一个……并不值得爱或被爱的人……”

“或许吧，宇智波带土不值得。”带土的眼神中有着卡卡西从未见过的深沉与温柔，“那么你要爱宇智波带土吗？要被宇智波带土爱吗？”

“怎么会不值得呢！……我有选择的权利吗？”

“你要做选择吗？”

卡卡西轻轻叹气，彷佛认命般闭上眼睛。于是属于舌尖的柔软湿润温暖的触感又回到了他的左眼上，是带土在用他的一部分肉体丈量他埋在卡卡西身体中的一部分肉体。脆弱敏感的晶体此时正在发热发颤，让它寄宿的那具身体的主人快要觉得那其实是埋藏在他眼窝里的一枚炸弹，且现在正有人用摇曳的火苗舔舐炸弹的引线，要把他的大脑心脏理智情感一口气全都炸成一团模糊的白烟。原本他是有点僵硬地倚在对方的臂弯里，用自己的双臂做格挡，圈出最后一段安全的距离；但现在他被抽空了全身的力气，双臂的防线也已经崩溃了，无力垂下的手臂在带土的腰间找到了依靠，他紧紧贴了过去，把全部的重量都交托给了身前的那个怀抱。那个怀抱也回以他炽热紧密的禁锢，像是要把他按进自己身体里一样拥着他，直到两人身上每一个凹凸都严丝合缝地嵌在一起，彷佛他们生来就注定是要结为一体。

卡卡西就在这个炽热的拥抱中得出了最后的答案：“……让带土来做选择吧。毕竟宇智波带土就是旗木卡卡西嘛。”

他们再次接吻，吻得很久很深，分开的时候两个人脸上都挂满了水痕。

“卡卡西，你真是个哭包。”带土一边吸溜着鼻子，一边揶揄着卡卡西的哭相。卡卡西似乎并不想放过这句毫无说服力的指责，于是抬起手，把食指搭在了带土的嘴唇上。

好吧，居然要我噤声……感动到哭也好，爽到哭也好，有这么好害羞吗。带土不着边际地想着，心情因为刚才的吻变得无比轻松愉快。他像要亲吻那指尖一般抿了抿嘴唇，真的没有再说什么。但卡卡西的手指并没有做长久的停留，而是缓慢轻柔地婆娑起带土下唇的伤痕；他用另一只手攥起带土的手，带他去描摹自己左眼的伤疤。

“是啊，”卡卡西笑得眉眼弯弯，“这只眼睛的主人可真是爱哭……我还以为他要把两人十年份的泪水都一次流干了。”


	4. Chapter 4

“说起来，”带土贴在卡卡西脸上那只手一路后移，停在他的脑后，把那个毛茸茸的脑袋揽到自己颈窝里，低下头蹭了蹭男人头顶支楞的碎发，“到现在我们共享过两次视野了吧？每次都是你来主导、我来接受，未免也……”随着他的脸在卡卡西的银发中越埋越深，他的声音也越来越小，原本带一点沙哑的嗓音在层层阻隔下变成闷闷的鼻音，听起来就像在呼噜噜撒娇的大猫，“……未免也太不公平了吧！明明……明明是我比较努力啊！”

卡卡西也忍不住伸出手去，揽住带土的脖颈，安慰一样轻轻抚摸起来。说是安慰，一方面是在安慰带土，一方面也是在安慰他自己。他本来以为带土会说“明明是我的眼睛”，没想到……没想到居然会是理直气壮地对他撒娇。在眼睛的事情上，他们虽然是托付与被托付者的关系，但带土从来没有认为自己才是唯一的“主人”，而是无比自然地把“带土”和“卡卡西”摆在平等的位置上，所以才会想要和卡卡西竞争、比较；他之前关于眼睛的告白，完完全全是出自真心。那不是带土他的眼睛，是“他们”的眼睛；他说要公平，要和卡卡西一起努力，仿佛不是在说他的事，是在说“他们”的事。他是如此自然地把卡卡西视作为眼睛的另一个主人，是他的一部分，他的延伸，他的半身……

惊讶和至福再一次击倒了卡卡西，他又有点想哭了。

“嗯……对不起。”于是他凑过脸去，轻轻啄了一下带土的嘴唇，然后身体力行地回馈了一下带土还嵌在他身体深处的炙热柱体。在这个过程中，他的视线始终没有离开带土的脸，神情几乎算得上有一点痴迷；因为他难得地用顺从和坦白来回应带土的撒娇，反而让带土有点害羞了。于是带土把脸转向一边，试图掩盖脸上浮起的红晕，清了清嗓子，说：“你为什么要道歉啊……既然你也觉得，呃，不公平，那就想想办法……你可是天才啊……”

他越说脸上越烫，偏偏卡卡西又在这个时候把揽在他脑后的手收回来，摸了一把他的脸颊。他下意识地想要直起腰往后躲闪，结果反而带动分身在卡卡西体内冲撞了一下。雪白的身躯立刻染上了淡粉的情潮，卡卡西“呜”地呻吟了一声，整个人向后坠倒在床上，再也没有力气给带土制造麻烦了。

但是既然带土要他想办法，那他还是有必要负起这个责任来。于是他半睁着眼，嘴巴稍稍张开——这样就让他有一种慵懒迷离的媚态，和平时冷峻锐利的气质判若两人——快速地喘了一会儿，等到呼吸平复，原先只会一股脑涌向下体的血液带着氧气重新回到大脑，思忖了一下，说：“我猜……应该还是有规律的……”

他模模糊糊看到带土的右眼又在转动，连带着他自己的左眼也开始微微发热。心跳声太大、太快了，下面两人的结合处也在跟着不规则地抽动，他刚刚清明了一些的意识又逐渐陷入了白茫茫的水雾。他摇摇头，轻轻咬了一下舌尖，尖锐的痛感令他稍微恢复了清醒，于是他接着说：“之前，我……分享视野的时候，自己的，啊啊，自己的意识……呜、呜呜，都不太清楚，所以其实失去了对写轮、哈啊、写轮眼的主动控制……如果——啊啊啊啊——带土，等一下！求求你……再忍一，哈啊，一下……如果，如果你要把视野分享给我，就要在我意识清醒的时候——”

他没有再说下去。因为这时带土已经双手支起他的膝盖，把青年暗部像鹿一样瘦削柔韧的肢体整个对折过去，缓缓退出到只剩完全张开的龟头还卡在里面，又像楔子一样一口气钉到最深处，并在卡卡西尖叫出声之前俯身吻了下去，含住卡卡西的舌头吸吮起来。

等他终于放开了卡卡西的舌头、抬起上身，看到的就是眉头紧皱、双眼失焦、满脸满胸都是鲜艳的红霞、平时永远隐藏在面罩下的下半张脸被两人的涎水和自己的泪水染得乱七八糟、已经逐渐发育饱满的胸部剧烈起伏、结实的腹肌上挂满可疑的白浊、阴茎已经软榻榻地卧倒在稀疏的体毛中的，熟透了的卡卡西。

他觉得自己快要晕了。

“卡卡西……”他迷迷糊糊喊着卡卡西的名字，把白浊在卡卡西身上抹开，从颤抖抽搐的腹部一直抹到挺立的乳尖上。卡卡西肤色发色都偏白，全身几乎没有什么色素沉淀，所以乳头和乳晕也都是漂亮的粉红色——简直就像女孩子——不对，就算女孩子也——不论如何，把这里毫无保留地暴露出来绝对是卡卡西的错，沾染上精液以后看起来居然显得很可口也是卡卡西的错，被带土吸吮到呜咽当然也是卡卡西的错……他长成这个样子，反应也这么可爱，在带土用犬齿轻轻咬他的时候也不会伸手推开，他只要存在在这里就会让带土心烦意乱……心烦意乱？

“卡卡西，”他一下子清醒了，从卡卡西胸口上抬起头来，轻轻拍拍卡卡西的脸，等到确认对方也恢复了神志，又低下头亲了一口那个温热的胸膛，说：“你可不能晕过去啊……如果要分享视野，就要在你保持清醒的时候，”他的另一只手原本撑在卡卡西膝弯上，现在也放了下来，于是卡卡西的两腿都无力地垂到了床上，连带着依然和带土连在一起的下半身跟着转动，害得卡卡西又闭上眼呜咽了一声；他就用那只刚放下来的手，趁着卡卡西无暇他顾的时候，抓住了卡卡西还在不应期的分身，用力撸动了一下，“……让我失去意识，交出对写轮眼的控制权。我的理解对吗，队长先生？”

“嗯、嗯嗯……”卡卡西早就不是带土的队长了。但他原本就被带土一连串的动作折腾得有点晕乎乎的，看到带土丝毫不差地读懂了他的心思、露出了小时候一样自信的神情，又让他觉得很安心，于是并没有出言反驳，只是轻轻点了点头。因为带土的一只手还抚在他的脸上，随着这个点头的动作，卡卡西被泪水浸湿的面颊蹭过带土的手心，让刚刚还有点得意的带土一下子泄了气。

虽然知道卡卡西此刻流下的更多是生理性泪水，但看着他眼圈发红、鼻翼翕动、肩膀抽动的模样，带土又忍不住觉得自己欺负他过了火，有些于心不忍了。他刚刚张开嘴，想要说些安慰的话，就听见卡卡西用高潮后有些喑哑的声音说：“交给我吧，带土……舒服到失去意识，应该也是可以的……我之前研究过了，不会让你失望的……”他抬起手，扶住带土的肩膀，趁带土还沉浸在震惊和疑惑之中，发力调换了两人的位置。现在轮到带土躺倒在床上了，卡卡西就坐在他的身上；但卡卡西只是坐在那里稍微喘息了一下，就改为扶着带土的腹部，缓慢地、一点点地让带土从他体内退了出来。

“卡卡西……？”失去了熟悉的温暖紧致的包裹感，让带土感到一种难以言表的动摇和不安；他挺身想要坐起来，坐到一半就停止了一切动作，甚至停止了呼吸——他的分身又回到了温暖紧致的甬道中，湿热的气息打在他的卵蛋上，带有划痕和薄茧的指尖轻轻划过他的会阴，他真的快晕了、快死了、快爆炸了，而这一切的元凶此刻正努力抬起眼睛，用小狗一样信任且爱意满溢的眼神望着他——

卡卡西在吃他的鸡巴。

他已经没有什么余裕可以斟酌词句了。他的脑海中炸开了烟花，五颜六色的光点组成的就是这么直白且粗俗的一句话。这句话很快也消失了，因为卡卡西居然——居然在动——脑袋在起伏——手、手指、手指不要动、啊啊啊啊手指为什么也这么灵活，虽然结起印来虽然利落漂亮但是、啊、啊啊——舌头，舌头抵在龟头下面了，那里不可以，呜、呜啊啊——往下面走了，下面也不可以，血管不可以青筋也不可以系带、那里是不是叫系带，不可以，他他他他的舌头怎么那么灵活？平时明明话也不算多——咦、诶？

脑中的烟花大会在达到高潮前戛然而止，他木然望向突然停止了动作的卡卡西。卡卡西抬起身来，擦了擦嘴，稍稍犹豫了一下，又把沾染上各种液体的手指送入口中。他吸吮了一会儿，等到喉结因为吞咽的动作浮动了几个来回，这才把手指抽了出来。

“带土，”两人的胸口都在快速起伏，卡卡西俯身亲了一下带土已经充血到深红色的分身顶端，手指轻轻在囊袋根部婆娑着，“你其实……并不太喜欢失神的感觉吧？我已经想好了，你先用幻术对我下暗示，让我一旦接收到你的视野就立刻停止动作，这样你不用完全失去意识了……不会太久的。你给我的一切我都接受……”

不得不承认，卡卡西非常擅长照顾带土的感受。带土确实并不喜欢长时间意识飘忽的感觉，因为这会让他回想起曾经的濒死体验。而且，考虑到他的身体对快感的钝感程度，要做到完全失神的地步，应该也会对卡卡西造成很大负担。但他清楚地知道，卡卡西的提案并不是出于偷懒的考量，而是切实地在为他着想；这种经过利害考量后决定自我牺牲的缜密心思偶尔会令带土感到窝火，但现在他整个陷在卡卡西坦率的温柔和无条件的信任里，爱意战胜了怒气，他郑重地点了点头。

话虽如此，带土其实并不算十分擅长幻术。神威的能力主轴是时空间忍术，神威、木遁和柱间细胞完全足够支持他在战斗中中轻易取胜。作为写轮眼的附赠品，幻术更多是需要进行周详战术设计的辅助手段，因此反而是卡卡西的强项。意外地，带土在这方面并没有什么竞争心，平时战斗中如果需要用到幻术，基本都直接由卡卡西负责主攻。他对卡卡西完全信任，正如卡卡西对他完全信任。既然卡卡西更擅长，那就交给卡卡西，他去做卡卡西不擅长的事。人无完人，他们两个各自有自己的缺陷和伤疤，但嵌合在一起就是没有裂痕的钻石。

不过，现在卡卡西要求他使用幻术，他也不会拒绝，更不会退缩。他很强，就算在这一领域不如卡卡西，也远胜过其他人。更何况，带土对于卡卡西是特殊的。他的幻术或许会对别人失手，但绝对不可能对卡卡西失手——因为卡卡西永远对他敞开，永远不会拒绝他。

于是他轻轻拍了拍卡卡西的头顶，示意卡卡西靠过来。卡卡西垂下眼睛，再次用手背擦了擦嘴唇，撑着床面坐起身来，想要爬回到带土的胸口去。或许是因为体力不支，他在起身的过程中稍微摇摆了一下，立刻被带土结结实实扶住，然后一把捞进了怀里。现在他们又恢复到一开始面对面紧紧拥抱的姿势了——带土知道卡卡西喜欢这个。他捧起卡卡西的脸，闭上眼睛、低下头去，直到两人额头相抵，像亲昵的小猫一样互相磨蹭了一会儿。等到卡卡西终于忍不住开始黏黏糊糊地呼唤他的名字，他睁开眼，转出万花筒的纹样，按照卡卡西之前的提议下好了暗示。

然后他松手放开卡卡西，自己则缓缓后仰躺倒，准备接受新一轮快感的冲击。羞耻和期待令他浑身发热，肌肉也开始不受控制地颤抖起来，他觉得此时的自己看起来——在卡卡西看来——大概会像一只通红的虾子，忍不住抬起胳膊盖住了脸。

但卡卡西其实并没有余裕去观察带土的状况。他已经再度把带土勃发的凶器迎入自己的口腔，现在正在调动全部的知识和技巧去放松喉咙口紧张的肌肉，想要把带土彻彻底底地容纳到自己的身体深处去。他很努力，也很聪明，在性事方面同样具有天才的领悟力；此刻，他全身所有平时特意暗藏在衣物和护具下的冰冷锐利的凶器——比如手，比如唇舌，比如喉咙——为了给带土操，都变得开放、温暖、柔软了。他一分钟能结印千转的手指，现在正陷在带土阴茎根部丛生的耻毛里，带有细密划痕的指尖轻轻抚摸柱体上凸起跳动的血管；他在战场上下达指令、讲解对策的唇舌，现在正温柔地包覆着他下身热源上所有的凹凸起伏，时不时又会粗暴地吸吮舔舐，让他看起来像正在吃最爱食物的贪嘴猫咪；他的喉咙，本来应该是用来发出春夜晚风一样沉静又润泽的声音的，现在却只能颤抖着发出“呜呜”的呻吟，又因为喉咙口已经被肉刃堵得结结实实，所以找不到出口的声音只能击打在湿热柔软的肉壁上，带来一阵阵海潮一般的震颤。

卡卡西用来维系自己作为“忍者”的生命的工具，此时已经全部变成了容纳带土的爱意的道具。他现在只是一个被本能驱动、追寻着生命最原始的欲望、单纯地想要满足生理需求的人。带土就是他的唯一生理需求。

陌生的情绪开始冲击卡卡西的大脑，视野的断片偶尔会像火花一样在卡卡西眼前闪现，他知道带土已经快要不行了。他自己的状况也算不上有多良好：全身的血液不仅在冲向头顶，也在冲向下体，他知道自己已经完全勃起了——仅仅是因为他在舔带土的性器。

这令他产生了极大的动摇。逆转在这一刻发生，他条件反射地闭紧了眼睛，一边感受到自己被推倒、被进入，一边又被脑内涌入的陌生感触冲击得七零八落——好湿，黏黏糊糊，配合着冲撞的节奏可以听见吮吸时细碎的水声，会不会流出来？好暖，像冬天的被窝，温暖柔和，驯顺地把入侵者包裹在中间，让人陷进去就不想再出来；好……色，比《亲热天堂》上描写的还要过分，软肉的褶皱像千万只小手一样，在被插进去的时候一点都不反抗，反而一路托着、吻着，等到把侵入的热源畅通无阻地引导到最深处，又热切地围上来挽留，简直……简直……简直好像就是为了被那根肉棒插而生的……

羞耻和快乐令他无意识地挣扎了一下，导致正埋在他体内开拓的炙热略略偏移了一点位置，正好撞在肉穴内部某个鼓胀的点上。他屏住了呼吸，不由自主地绷紧了全身的肌肉，连脚趾也因为过量的快感蜷缩起来，手指无力地在床单上抓挠——从雁首到柱根，带土的阴茎整个重重地压着他的前列腺蹭了过去；要不是他几乎是条件反射地瞬间握紧了自己的阴茎根部，此刻恐怕已经射到不省人事了。

“卡卡西……卡卡西……！”带土的声音同时在他脑内和耳边响起，回声的共振反而让声音像是蒙了一层雾一样失真，“你干什么……这样很难受的，快放开……”

“唔、呜呜……”他拼命想要回应带土，想说“因为这次我想和你一起”，但是他的大脑舌头喉咙都陷在仿佛过了电一样的酥麻里，完全无法正常运作，只能像小狗一样呜呜地呻吟。眼前也因为缺氧一阵阵发黑，这种状况令他感到一种隐约的不安：他习惯保持冷静、密切观察、掌控全局，做最锐利的刀和最坚实的后盾；但现在，他日积月累形成的坚硬外壳已经被彻底撬开、卸下，毫无防备地露出了里面最为柔嫩的部分，他还没有办法适应这种从肉体到精神彻底赤裸的暴露。

他需要一个可以在这场令他无可遁形的快感风暴中紧紧抓住的支点。他需要带土。

于是他睁开了眼睛。

……但是，出现在他眼前的，并不是带土。他看到的是一个银发的年轻男人，虽然皮肤已经完全变成了情潮泛滥的桃粉色，还是能看出比一般人更为白皙的肌底。或许是因为还没有从前一波快感的峰顶上彻底平复下来，男人此刻只是半睁着眼睛，用迷离、渴望又带一点胆怯的眼神向上看着；一道伤疤纵贯过男人的左眼，下面是已经转出万花筒的写轮眼，那是男人收到过的最珍贵的礼物。男人的嘴唇是偏薄的，一般会令他显得有些刻薄，但嘴角一颗小小的黑痣又中和了下半脸锐利的印象，反而营造一种柔和的气质来；现在，那刻薄的下唇也已经因为长时间的摩擦变得丰润起来，唇色也变成了充满少年感的浅梅红，因为喘息而无法合拢，所以时不时可以从梅红的双唇中窥探到鲜红湿润的舌尖。男人的胸膛正在剧烈起伏，完全没有被刺激过的乳尖也已经挺立起来，像点缀在奶油蛋糕上的两颗樱桃果，吸引着喜欢甜食的小男孩一口咬下去；修长的双腿被折叠起来、打开到极限，双腿之间是一团淫靡的乱象——被男人自己用手紧紧攥住、只能可怜地吐出一点清液的阴茎，被得不到释放的精液撑得饱满圆润的阴囊，充血鼓胀的会阴，以及紧紧包裹着带土的分身用力吸吮、时不时翻出一点鲜红软肉的肉环。

他和带土再次完成了一回完美配合。幻术暗示和视野共享都成功了，他现在看到的就是带土所看到的，他现在所感受到的就是带土所感受到的。所以刚才那些陌生感触的来源，其实是……其实是……

他无法再想下去了。

他脑中最后一根还没有烧断的弦提醒他，那个湿润的、温暖的、淫乱的，仅仅因为在被带土操就轻而易举陷入狂喜的身体，就是他自己的身体；那个看起来……贪得无厌，寡廉鲜耻，比色情小说里的描写还过分的样子……就是此时带土眼中他的模样……

至此，卡卡西已经全线崩溃了。视野被泪水塞满，大脑里电火花噼啪闪烁，现在的他除了全身心接纳带土、体会带土，已经再没有余力做别的事情。

“哈啊、呜、带土、带土……！”

他下意识地呼唤那个他唯一想念的名字，然后被结结实实地搂进了一个温暖的怀抱里。带土比卡卡西高一点，也壮一点，现在就正正好好把卡卡西包起来，彻底遮挡住他的视线；带土自己也闭上了眼睛，以免给卡卡西带来更多负担。

然后带土温柔地握住了卡卡西那只仍然牢牢自我禁锢的手，把颤抖僵硬的手指一根根掰开，接着和那只手十指交扣、紧紧相握——尽管那只手被各种液体沾染得脏兮兮的，但他完全不在乎。

“卡卡西，”他轻轻咬住卡卡西的耳垂，开始最后的冲刺；他原本犹豫过要不要拔出来戴上安全套，但卡卡西一直无比热情地用身体挽留他，把他吸得一阵恍惚，现在更是已经难受到快要爆掉，于是也顾不得那么多了，“我要射在里面……”

“啊、可、可是……”

“我喜欢你。”带土已经无法忍耐了，他的爱已经满到快要溢出来，他无法忍受再听卡卡西讲些什么“这种事情只有对最喜欢的人才能做”的大道理了，“我知道你也喜欢我。你会让我射吧，卡卡西？”

“嗯、嗯嗯，带土……我、哈啊、喜欢、喜欢、从小时候就……到现在……一直都、啊啊啊啊啊！”

我也是。

带土突破了卡卡西身体深处最后一道屏障，来到了前所未有的深度。他就停靠在那里，坚定地、缓慢地，把自己的爱注射到卡卡西的四肢百骸中去。

脸上有些湿润，胸口也传来湿润的触感。他拥抱着他的爱人，想，爱哭鬼……是不是也会传染啊？

* * *

卡卡西确实是太疲惫了，释放完不久就开始不住犯困。但床褥已经被各种液体搞得一塌糊涂，虽然他说就这样睡一晚也没关系，但带土坚决反对，于是翻出备用被子把两人裹成一团，用神威打包送进了卡卡西的房间里。

然而卡卡西居然睡的是单人木板床。

“对自己好一点啊！”带土钻出铺盖卷，横抱起还在卷里的卡卡西，环视了一圈，最后只能悻悻放在地毯上，从床上拿下枕头给卡卡西垫上，“又不是没有钱，为什么要过这种苦行僧一样的生活啊……”

“对不起啊……毕竟是没有情调的单身男人……”卡卡西回想起之前带土对他着装品位的评论，忍不住揶揄了他一下，不出意料地被带土在脑门轻轻弹了一个爆栗，“而且……”他掀开被子，拍拍旁边的位置，示意带土进来，“以后的话……不就可以一起……睡……”他的声音越来越小，最后整张脸都埋进了枕头里，只露出通红的耳尖。

带土从善如流地钻进了被窝，又把被角细心掖好。如果是平常，他肯定要调侃一番卡卡西此刻的窘态，说不定还会借机再亲他一顿；但现在他只想要卡卡西好好休息，所以就只是伸出手臂把卡卡西揽在怀里，安抚地摸了摸那头细软的银发。

均匀的呼吸声很快从他的胸口传上来，卡卡西多半已经快要睡着了。带土稍稍低下头，正好能看到卡卡西浸在月光中的睡颜：那是一张平静、安稳的脸，五官完全舒展开来，被月光笼着，显得朦朦胧胧的；原本就白皙的皮肤，在月亮淡白光辉的照耀下，竟然显出一点透明的质感来。

这让他感到有一点不真实。他又回想起卡卡西刚回来的时候，那时他差点以为回来的是卡卡西的鬼魂……在他不知道的时候，在他不知道的地方，他差点会失去他的卡卡西。

于是他问：“卡卡西，你会一直在我身边吧？”

卡卡西微微睁开眼，往带土怀里蹭了蹭：“嗯，我会一直陪着带土……不会离开的……”

他想维持着注视带土的姿势，但疲劳潮水一般袭来，他已经快要维持不住意识了。于是他只能不断在失神前的一瞬间勉力抬起沉重的眼皮，脑袋也跟着一点一点，一下下蹭在带土的胸口上。带土的心被他蹭得痒痒的，很快就升腾起一股温柔的暖意，涌入他的四肢百骸，让他感受到一种沉醉般的幸福；但这还不够。

当他抱住卡卡西，对方的体温从连接处传来，他就忍不住要去想这具身体曾经冰冷僵硬的触感。当他听到卡卡西的声音，听到他在半睡半醒时说出的温柔告白，脑中就会想起那些愧疚的、颤抖的、言不由衷的拒绝的话语。当他看到卡卡西的眼睛，

温暖的、柔软的、卸下一切装备的、被爱填满的，是只属于他的卡卡西；但像那样脆弱的、挣扎的、一点点被痛苦吞噬的，也是只属于他的卡卡西。在别人看来，卡卡西是天才上忍，是出色的暗部，是值得信赖的上司，是可以托付一切的伙伴。但只有他知道——别人或许也知道，但他们不会在乎——卡卡西也是血肉之躯，是受了伤会痛、会流血，难过时会痛苦、会流泪的普通人类。

巨大的挫败感淹没了他，带土心头刚刚被卡卡西点燃的温暖火苗，现在又快要熄灭了。他忍不住去想，万一，万一的万一，他又没有保护好卡卡西，那他是不是真的就会……永远失去卡卡西了？比如……

他闭上眼，抽了抽鼻子，把卡卡西搂得更紧了些：“万一，万一你被敌人抓走了关起来……”

“我很强的……”卡卡西这回是主动在他胸口蹭了蹭，“不会被抓走的……”

“可是，”带土抓紧了卡卡西，不知不觉变得有些急切，“万一、万一呢……比如有很厉害的幻术啦，有很奇怪的药啦，或者大蛇丸又开发了什么奇怪的忍具啦……”

卡卡西这回没有再蹭他。带土以为卡卡西被他说动摇了，刚想继续描述他脑海中的各种可怕劫案，下唇上突然传来一阵轻微的刺痛——是卡卡西轻轻叼住那里咬了一口。

“你最近究竟都研究了些什么啊……”卡卡西很快松开嘴，留舌尖在咬痕处舔了舔，然后抬起眼来望着带土。他看起来有一点生气，不过也可能是无奈更多些：“奇怪的忍具我可以用体术砸烂，厉害的幻术我可以用更厉害的——”他把“更厉害”几个字咬得很重，仿佛是要刻意强调这个“厉害”，“——写轮眼抵消。至于奇怪的药……我有忍犬，自己嗅觉也很好，一开始就不会上当的。”

被卡卡西一说，似乎还真是这么一回事。毕竟，卡卡西的体术很厉害，嗅觉很厉害，忍犬……也还行吧……眼睛当然更厉害！

“怎么会这样……”带土抿了抿已经不痛了的下唇，忍不住由衷地赞扬起了自己的搭档，“也太厉害了吧，卡卡西……”

卡卡西这回又蹭到带土怀里来了。不过，并不是之前那种有点安慰有点撒娇的蹭蹭，而是那种……被主人表扬了的狗狗，一边啪嗒啪嗒摇着尾巴，一边期待主人爱的抱抱的蹭法，“所以都说了我很强嘛……”

于是带土就真的满怀爱意地抱紧了他。带土抱了一会儿，听着卡卡西的鼻息逐渐变得规律平稳，不知怎的，思绪又被不安的乌云遮蔽住了。但他不想吵醒卡卡西，于是只是用自言自语一样的音量，悄悄地说：“可是，可是，总会有比你我更厉害的人吧？如果他再拿你最重要的东西来要挟，那你不就……”

“你觉得，”卡卡西的声音突然从他的胸口飘上来，吓得他差点松开了怀抱，“那个超级厉害的人……会拿什么来要挟我？”

用问题来回答问题，真的是太狡猾了。带土虽然自认为基本了解卡卡西的一切——在某些方面甚至比卡卡西自己了解得更清楚、更深刻——但他确实不知道，什么才是卡卡西最重要的东西。

他想了一会儿，小声回答说：“……亲热天堂？”

卡卡西立刻反驳了他：“那种东西弄丢了随时可以再买，就算是笨蛋也不会拿来要挟人的。”

“说别人是笨蛋的自己才是笨蛋吧！”

“我可没有说任何人是笨蛋哦。”刚才卡卡西的语气还带一点直白的愠怒，此刻又变得狡黠、柔软且温和了，“真想要牵制住我的话……大概只能绑架你了。”

“没可能，完——全没可能！”带土立刻把头摆得像波浪鼓；要是他没有在抱着卡卡西，此刻肯定也已经在甩手了，“我可是要做火影的，还有写轮眼和神威，就算是你都绑不到我，别人更没可能做到了。”

卡卡西点点头，好象是终于放下心来一样，卸掉了浑身的力气，再次陷进了床铺中：“嗯……所以，既没有办法绑架我，又没有办法靠绑架你来要挟我……我当然就不会……被抢走……了……”

他的声音越来越低、越来越小，到最后只几个剩模模糊糊的音节。带土轻拍着他的脊背，看着他被睡意浸染而逐渐舒展开的眉眼，回味着刚才他所说的话，感到一种前所未有的安心。

……等一下。

为什么……是绑架我……？啊……所以……我就是……我就是卡卡西最重要的东西………？？？

带土怔住了。他抚摸卡卡西的动作不知不觉停了下来，时间仿佛在这间小屋里陷入静止，只能听到卡卡西的呼吸声。

“而且啊。”呼吸声之外，卡卡西用仿佛自言自语一样的音量，悄悄地说：“除了这里……还有哪里会更需要我呢……”

“你又在说什么啊！”带土把卡卡西搂得紧紧的，此刻他也顾不上这样会不会把卡卡西吵醒了，“你是暗部队长，木叶的天才上忍，写轮眼的英雄，水门老师的学生，凯他们的朋友，小鬼们的老师，村子里哪个人会不需要你？”

“你呢？”

此时卡卡西已经睁开了眼睛，眼里迷糊的睡意已经完全退了下去，满是澄澈的清明。他用胳膊撑着带土的胸口，稍稍拉开一点距离，然后微微扬起脸，直直看进带土的眼里。

他的眼神是那么直白专注，仿佛看穿了带土某些无可遁形的心思。带土觉得自己的脸颊又开始烧起来了。

他一时说不出话，只能把脸埋进枕头里，嗫嚅着组织语言：“……我……我………”

这时卡卡西搭在他胸口的手一推，彻底从他怀中逃脱出去了。然后他坐起身，掀开被子，开始去够搭在床上的衣服，一边用一种故作轻松的语调说：“这样啊……原来带土并不需要我，我对于带土还没有甘栗甘捏大福的大叔有用……我明白了。”他的声音到这时已经连刻意的轻松都没有了，再迟钝的人也能听出他的压抑与失落，“你先睡吧，我去清理一下，明天就搬走。”

……为什么会突然变成这样？

带土隐约觉得卡卡西是在跟他撒娇，但当听到卡卡西要搬走，他便立刻无法忍受这种“隐约”的可能性了。于是他立刻从枕头被子筑成的堡垒里跳出来，把卡卡西扑回到床铺上。

“不许动！”他一开始只是按着卡卡西，后来不知道是真的害怕卡卡西会逃跑，还是担心光溜溜从被窝里钻出来的卡卡西会着凉，很快又沉下身子，把卡卡西整个罩回到自己的怀抱里。

“……那你要我去哪里？”卡卡西并没有反抗——他从一开始就没有过想要反抗的意思。在带土朝他扑过来的那一瞬，他心中曾有过的那么一丝酸涩和动摇就荡然无存了。他看着带土皱着眉头朝他训话，却没有在认真听，整颗心被带土张牙舞爪的小狗一样可爱的情态占得满满当当。他好想告诉带土此刻的他究竟有多么可爱，又不想拂了带土的兴致，于是就只是情不自禁地眯起眼来笑着，手则伸出去抚摸带土的脸颊。

“所以都说了，不许动……”带土腾出一只手来捉住卡卡西的手，另一只环在卡卡西背后的手臂也同时收紧，搂着卡卡西重新面对面躺好，“你就好好呆在这里。”

卡卡西当然是任由带土摆布的。因为两人已经抱得很紧，他就自然而然地把脑袋靠在带土的胸口上，闭上了眼睛。他就这样安静地休息了一会儿，突然又抬起头来，迷迷糊糊喊了一声“带土”。

他说：“带土……你的心跳声好大……而且好快……”

“嗯……”带土也已经开始有点犯困了，“吵到你了？”

“没有，没关系的……”卡卡西隔着带土汗津津的皮肤和柔软的肌肉，亲了亲下面那颗砰砰跳动的心脏，“你可以再抱紧一点，这样我就真的没有办法离开你了……”

于是带土抱紧卡卡西，又很快松开，拉开了一点距离，仔细地看着卡卡西的脸。卡卡西也抬起脸来看他。

月亮已经开始下沉，带土在卡卡西的右眼中看到了窗外夜空映射进来的银河。眼波流淌，万千星宿在银河中浮沉；而左眼，银河旁闪耀的赤红的心宿二，里面清清楚楚有着唯一一人的倒影。

带土知道，他那颗和卡卡西成对的右眼中，此刻肯定也映着一个唯一的人影。孤独的一等星已经拥有了永恒的伴侣，他们再也不会分开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于为什么会是心宿二：  
宇智波--火--七月流火（构思这篇的时候差不多是农历7月）--大火--心宿二  
虽然很牵强不过反正是pwp就不要在意这些细节了……！


End file.
